The term "virtual memory" refers to a method for allowing several concurrently running application programs to share the physical memory of a computer. The physical memory refers to the main memory of a computer used to execute computer programs and is typically implemented with Random Access Memory (RAM). Multitasking operating systems typically use virtual memory to expand the memory available to each of the application programs executing in the computer. Virtual memory has the effect of making memory appear much larger to applications. To create this effect, a virtual memory manager (VMM) allocates memory from a virtual memory space that is much larger than the size of physical memory. The VMM uses secondary storage space in the computer such as a hard disk to extend the effective size of physical memory. The VMM only loads code and data from secondary storage to physical memory when an application actually needs it, e.g., to process a read or write request.
When a program makes a read or write request to virtual memory, the virtual memory manager determines whether the code or data requested is either located in physical memory or in secondary storage. If it is in physical memory, the virtual memory manager maps the virtual address into a physical address where it is located in physical memory. On the other hand, if the code or data is not in physical memory, the virtual memory manager fetches it from the secondary storage device and places it in physical memory. Thus, the virtual memory manager makes the physical memory appear larger to the application by swapping program code and data in and out of physical memory as needed to satisfy memory requests.
To illustrate the concept of virtual memory, consider an example of an operating system executing on a personal computer with 4 megabytes of physical memory and a hard drive with additional free memory space. The operating system itself might occupy up to a megabyte of the physical memory. If the user wishes to launch a game program occupying 2 Megabytes from the hard drive, then the total memory occupied in physical memory is about 3 Megabytes. Now assume that the game program attempts to load additional code or data files exceeding 1 Megabyte. Under these circumstances there is insufficient physical memory to hold the code and data for the currently executing programs in the computer.
The VMM solves this problem by swapping code and data needed to run the executing programs back and forth between physical memory and the hard drive. For example, if the instructions of a particular piece of code are to be executed, the piece of code must be loaded into physical memory of the computer. Other pieces of code can stay on disk until they are needed. Whenever a piece of code or data is not held in physical memory, the operating system marks its absence by setting (or clearing) a flag associated with that code or data. Then, if an access to that code or data is attempted, the processor will generate a not present interrupt that notifies the operating system of the problem. The operating system then arranges to load the missing code or data into an available area of physical memory and restarts the program that caused the interrupt. The swapping of code and data to and from the hard drive and the interrupts are transparent to the application programs executing in the computer in the sense that the application programs do not process the interrupt nor manage swapping of data back and forth. Rather, the application program only deals with a virtual address space of virtual memory, and the operating system maps requests for virtual memory to physical memory and swaps data back and forth between physical memory and the hard drive.
In a typical virtual memory system, some operating system components are guaranteed access to a portion of physical memory and several other software components contend for the remainder of physical memory. Operating system components that always occupy physical memory include memory resident components of the operating system kernel and a disk cache. The remainder of the physical memory is shared among other software such as dynamically loaded operating system components (DLLs), application program code and data, and dynamically allocated regions of memory such as Direct Memory Access (DMA) buffers and cache regions for the operating system's file system.
The operating system components that always occupy physical memory have a "lock" on a portion of the physical memory. A "lock" is an attribute of a memory management system that commits or reserves a portion of physical memory to a piece of code or data. In many operating systems, it is typical for a lock to be on a portion of physical memory if that memory contains a piece of code that must be able to run at interrupt time or a piece of data that needs to be accessible at interrupt time or that needs to be accessed asynchronously by hardware devices in the computer.
Initially, the operating system allocates virtual memory to the application programs. However, the operating system will not actually allocate physical memory to an application program until that program attempts to access memory. As code executing in the system attempts to access memory allocated to it, the operating system will allocate physical memory until it is filled, and then start to swap portions of physical memory to the hard drive to accommodate memory accesses.
The virtual memory system typically uses a portion of the hard drive, called a swap file, to swap code and data to and from physical memory. The operating system loads program code such as the executable code of an application program (e.g., a .exe file) directly from the hard drive. As an application requests access to program data, the operating system allocates physical memory, and subsequently, swaps this program data to and from physical memory once physical memory is filled up.
At run time, an application can either implicitly or explicitly request additional memory. An implicit request occurs when an application asks the operating system for a resource such as a new window, and the operating system allocates memory as a side effect to responding to the request for the resource. An explicit request occurs when the application directly invokes a function to specifically ask the operating system to allocate extra memory to it. In both cases, the operating system claims memory for resource allocation from virtual address space.
One form of virtual memory in common use today is referred to as paged virtual memory. In a paged virtual memory scheme, the operating system carries out all memory allocation, de-allocation, and swapping operations in units of memory called pages. In a microprocessor compatible with the 386 architecture from Intel Corporation, for example, a memory page is 4K and each memory segment is made up of one or more 4K pages. The Windows.RTM. 95 operating system is one example of an operating system that implements a paged virtual memory system.
Terms commonly used to describe a paged virtual memory scheme include paging, page file, and page fault. The term "paging" refers to the process of swapping code or data between physical memory and secondary storage. The term "page file" refers to the swap file maintained in a secondary storage device to hold pages of code and data swapped to and from the physical memory. Finally, the term "page fault" refers to an interrupt generated by a microprocessor indicating that the memory request cannot be satisfied from physical memory because the page containing the requested code or data is not located in physical memory.
The implementation details of any virtual memory system vary depending on the design and memory addressing scheme of the processor. One of the most widely spread processor architectures in the personal computer industry is the 386 architecture from Intel Corp. The basic memory management features of this architecture are used in 486, Pentium, Pentium II, and Pentium Pro microprocessors form Intel Corp. The 386 architecture supports three operating modes: real mode, protected mode, and virtual mode. Real mode refers to a mode used to maintain compatibility with the 8086 line of processors. This mode has a segmented memory architecture that employs four segment registers to address up to 1 Megabyte of memory. Each segment register points to a first byte of a memory segment. The address register stores on offset address to a byte within a memory segment. The processor combines the contents of a segment register with an address register to form a complete address.
In protected mode, the processor uses the contents of the segment register to access an 8 byte area of memory called a descriptor. The segment register contains an index into a table of descriptors. The processor uses the information in the descriptor to form a base address. It then combines an offset address from the application program to the base address to compute a physical memory address. In this mode, the operating system can use any suitable area of physical memory as a segment. The segments of an application need not be contiguous and can have different sizes.
Virtual mode is similar to protected mode in that it uses the same notion of segments, except that a single segment can be 4 Gigabytes instead of only one Megabyte, and it enables the operating system to implement a virtual memory scheme. Like protected mode, a processor in virtual mode uses the contents of a segment register as an index into a descriptor table. The descriptor table specifies the base address of a memory segment. The operating system sets up the base register to point to the first byte of a program's code or data segment. The processor combines a 32 bit offset address to the base address to compute a final 32 bit address.
When virtual memory is enabled in the 386 architecture, the processor alters the interpretation of this final 32 bit address to map it into a 32 bit physical address. During initialization, the operating system switches the processor into protected mode and then enables paging. The 32 bit address computed by combining the base address with the offset from the program is an address in virtual memory space.
With paging enabled, the processor maps this address in virtual memory space to an address in physical memory space. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating how the processor interprets the 32-bit address from an application. The top 10 bits (31 . . . 22) (see 20 in FIG. 1) are an index into a page table directory (22 in FIG. 1). Part of each 32-bit quantity in a page table directory points to a page table (24 in FIG. 1). The next 10 bits of the original address (20 . . . 12) (see 26 in FIG. 1) are an index into the particular page table. Part of each page table entry (28) points to a page of physical memory. The remaining 12 bits of the virtual address (11 . . . 0) (30 in FIG. 1) form an offset within this page of memory.
The operating system stores the address of the page table directory for the current program in a special processor register called CR3 (32). Each time the operating system switches tasks, it can reload CR3 so that it points to the page directory for the new program. The process of mapping a virtual address into a physical address is performed within the processor. Memory caching techniques ensure that frequently used page table entries are available with no additional memory references.
To fully support the virtual memory scheme, page table entries contain more than just a pointer to a page table or physical address. FIG. 2 shows the contents of a single 32-bit word in both the page table directory and page table entry structures (see items 40 and 42 in FIG. 2). The page table directory and each page table consume one 4K memory page (1024 entries in each). This allows the entire 4 GB of a program's address space to be properly addressed. The flag bits in the page table directory allow the system to store the page tables themselves on disk in the paging file. Thus, for large programs (for example, a 1-GB program, which will need 256 page table pages), the system will swap page tables as well as program code and data pages in and out of physical memory.
To fully support the virtual memory operations and the 386 memory protection system, the page directory and page table entries include a number of flag bits. The processor itself modifies some of these flags directly. The operating system manages others. As shown in FIG. 2, these flags include the following bits: D, A, U/S, RJW, and P.
Whenever a program modifies the contents of a memory page, the processor sets the corresponding page table dirty bit (the D bit in FIG. 2). This tells the operating system that if it wants to remove the page from memory to free up space, then it must first write the page out to disk to preserve the modifications.
Any reference--read, write, or execute--to a page causes the processor to set the accessed bit (the A bit in FIG. 2) in the corresponding page table entry. The virtual memory manager can use this flag to determine how often a page has been accessed. One way to tell how frequently a page has been accessed is to set and check this bit periodically to determine whether the page has been accessed. The access bit of a page that is used infrequently will not change if the hardware has not set the access bit. Removing that page from memory is probably a better choice than removing a page that was definitely in use during the same time period. The Windows.RTM.95 operating system uses an algorithm known as least recently used (LRU) to determine which page to remove from memory. The more recently used a page, the less likely it is to be re-allocated.
The present bit (the P bit) is set to 1 only when the page table or memory page addressed by the table entry is actually present in memory. If a program tries to reference a page or page table that is not present, the processor generates a not-present interrupt and the operating system must arrange to load the page into memory and restart the program that needed the page.
The user/supervisor bit (the U/S bit) is part of the 386's overall protection system. If the U/S bit is set to 0, the memory page is a supervisor page--that is, it is part of the memory of the operating system itself and no user-level program can access the page. Any attempted access causes an interrupt that the operating system must deal with.
The read/write bit (the R/W bit) determines whether a program that is granted access to the corresponding memory page can modify the contents of the page. A value of 1 allows page content modification. A value of 0 prevents any program from modifying the data in the page. Normally, pages containing program code are set up as read-only pages.
The memory addressing scheme described above enables the operating system to implement a virtual memory system. One limitation of modern operating systems is that they fail to allow applications the flexibility to control how physical memory is allocated when virtual memory is enabled. Typically, the application programs only have access to a virtual memory space, and have little or no control over how physical memory is allocated. This may simplify application development, but it can also degrade performance of an application. For example, it is typical for multimedia applications to use a great deal of memory while they are active. When an application becomes inactive, the virtual memory system tends to swap portions of the application's code and data to the hard drive. Smooth continuous motion of objects on the display and the responsiveness of the user interface are degraded when the virtual memory system performs swapping operations to satisfy memory requests. This is due to the design of the virtual memory system that causes small portions of the application's code and data to be swapped in from the hard drive as the application attempts to access memory.
As noted above, some operating systems, such as the Windows.RTM. 95 Operating System from Microsoft Corp., implement virtual memory using a LRU algorithm to control swapping of pages to and from physical memory. As a general rule, this virtual memory system gives the pages of the operating system's dynamically loaded components and all of the pages of the application programs equal priority. Thus, if a game application becomes inactive temporarily, the operating system is likely to swap its pages out of physical memory. When the application becomes active again, the motion of objects on the display and responsiveness of the game to user input stutters as the operating system gradually swaps pages back into physical memory.
One way to address this problem is to lock the physical memory allocated to the application so that no other code has access to that portion of physical memory. For example, in the Windows.RTM. Operating system, an application can request a page lock for a piece of physical memory. The page lock causes the operating system to commit a portion of physical memory and remove it from the pool of physical memory available to other executing code. This is not an acceptable solution because it can lead to extremely poor system performance where concurrently executing applications need access to physical memory but are unable to get it due to the application's lock on physical memory.